epics_adventure_gameshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To The Game!
Welcome To The Game is the premiere episode of ''Survivor: The Marshlands''.'' It is also the very first episode in Epic's Gameshows Minecraft Survivor series. Story The game starts off with eight castaways, all sitting in their own separate seats. The game starts off with the host, Dawson, revealing that where they are sitting, and who they are sitting by, are the two tribes of this season. The four castaways sitting on the left seats (Crayz, Derpy, Echo, and Robb) are the Green Tribe. The four castaways sitting on the right seats (Cj, Emmi, Fuzzy, and Snover) are the Brown Tribe. After declaring the teams, Dawson says that there is a hidden immunity idol for each tribe. The one hint they get is that it is in the water. With that, he sends them to their campsites to begin the game. At the Green Tribe campsite, lots of progress is being made. Everyone is working together to set up shelter, and Derpy finds iron ore in a nearby cave right off the bat. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, Echo makes an alliance offer with Cray, who gladfully accepts. Most of the Green Tribe proceeds to go underground to mine for resources, while Echo stays up top and begins to build the foundation of the Green Tribe shelter. At the Brown Tribe campsite, very little progress is being made compared to the Green Tribe. All they have set up so far is a tunnel leading down underground, and an area cleared of trees. There are no buildings or any form of shelter in sight. However, it is revealed that CJ found the Brown Tribe immunity idol already, meaning that their lack of progress could've been due to them searching for the immunity idol. A few minutes later, CJ reveals to the audience that he told the entire tribe that he had the hidden immunity idol. Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the Marshlands, Fuzzy is beating up a pig and wearing a pumpkin head, saying that he went out to get some food for the tribe but got lost and can't find his way back to camp. Afterwards, we skip over to the first immunity challenge of the season (and of the series), Hop Shots. Dawson explains that they have to number themselves and go one at a time in the order of the number they picked, the last number being the archer. The Green Tribe quickly picks Echo as the tribe archer, while Brown Tribe argues about who should go when and ultimately who the archer should be. After a bit of bickering, they choose CJ as the archer. The challenge begins with Robb and Snover going first for their tribes. Snover quickly makes it up while Robb fails towards the end. Fuzzy goes next for Brown Tribe, but begins to struggle. Robb makes it while Fuzzy struggles. Shadow goes second for Green Tribe, and gets it on his first try. Cray goes third for Green Tribe, while Fuzzy still fails to get across for Brown. Cray makes it across on his second go, and Echo goes for Green Tribe. Echo makes it on his first try, and begins to dig down into the wool. Echo makes it to the archer station, and right as he does, Fuzzy finally completes the parkour. Emmi goes next for Brown Tribe, while Echo quickly takes down the four lights at the archery station. Emmi makes it across and CJ is the last to go for Brown Tribe, but Green Tribe has a huge lead as Echo is already halfway back from the archery station. Echo finally makes it back, and all of Green Tribe climbs up onto the ladder except for Echo, who cries out that he broke his leg sarcastically. Robb climbs back down, punches him onto the ladder, and forces him up, giving Green Tribe immunity and sending Brown Tribe to the first tribal council of the season. Back at Green Tribe's campsite, we see that a lot of progress has been made on their shelter since we last saw them. They almost have a completed house to live in. Shadow states that he'll be really surprised if Fuzzy stays on Brown Tribe due to his poor performance on the parkour section, while Robb states that he'll be happy if Fuzzy stays. Echo brings up that CJ didn't finish the parkour at all, but Robb counters that CJ was the last one to go, and that Fuzzy took the longest to complete it out of all four of them. Cray interrupts their dicussion of who's going home by bringing up that he found a random hole in a shallow lake near their shelter. Cray suggests that it may be where the other tribe's idol was hidden, since their camp isn't too far away from theirs. Robb and Echo don't believe that's the case. They proceed to talk about the challenge and who may go home at tribal. Over at Brown Tribe's camp, they celebrate at their discovery of diamond's in their caves, as well as the discovery of a music disc in a dungeon that they can now play due to them finding diamonds in the same area. Afterwards, Fuzzy asks what would happen if everyone voted CJ and CJ played his idol, due to Fuzzy not knowing a whole lot about Survivor. In the private messages, CJ tells Snover to vote out Fuzzy, who quickly says no to the idea of voting him out. On their way into tribal council, CJ tells Fuzzy to vote out Emmanuel, assuring him that he has the votes to get Emmi out. At tribal council, the questions center around everyone's performance in the challenge and CJ's idol, and everyone's knowledge of him having said idol. It looks like the only person who is 100% safe is Snover, due to him having great performance in the challenge and not having too much attention drawn on himself. Everyone proceeds to vote, and Dawson collects the votes. Dawson asks if anyone wants to play the hidden immunity idol, and no one stands up to do so. The votes are read, and 3-1, Fuzzy is the first person voted out of Minecraft Survivor: The Marshlands. In the post-boot interview, Fuzzy reveals that he's glad he got voted out when he did because he had to go do something else in less than an hour anyways, but that if he was able to stay and hadn't been voted out that he would've been able to help out the tribe in the other challenge aspects as parkour was the one thing he wasn't good at in Minecraft. Challenge(s) Immunity '''Challenge': Hop Shots Each tribe selects one person to be an archer. After doing so, one by one, the tribe must jump across a simple set of parkour jumps. After all four members of one tribe make it to the map, the archer must mine through a wool maze in order to get to the archery station. The archer has four lights they must shoot at to light up. Once all four lights are lit up at the same time, the archer must head back to their tribe before their entire tribe can head back to their starting mat. Once all four members of the tribe are on the starting map, that tribe wins immunity Winner: Green Tribe Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Coming Soon Final Words Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Episode Category:Episode Category:Survivor Season One Category:Premiere Episode